A Turn of Events
by Black Maya
Summary: It was love at first signature.
1. Chapter 1

**A Turn of Events**

By: Black Maya

Disclaimer: I don't own GA.

Pairing: Sumire X Koko, Slight Mikan X Natsume

My first-reader: KidTantei (THANKS MAH BUDDY~!)

Summary: It's love at first signature. A two-shot.

* * *

><p>"Please sign this," A med-rep said as she pointed her pen to a doctor with light brown hair. The doctor signed the paper and didn't return the paper for a while. He stared at a signature just before his messy one. The elegance, the aggressiveness, the curves, and the fiery signature.<p>

"Who owns this?" He asked professionally.

"Sumire Shouda," answered the med-rep.

The doctor gave the paper back with a satisfied smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sir." And with that, the med-rep left.

* * *

><p>A month later…<p>

"Oh great!" A certain green-haired lady whined. Her face had a sour look a she looked outside the window. Small ashes dropped down from the sky like raindrops. Each landing on someone's shoulder, on someone's head, and even on child's tongue.

"What's wrong, Permy?" Mikan asked, who came to a halt and looked behind.

"Mount Fuji happened." Sumire hissed. She wanted to go to a place after her work, but now all that is ruined.

Mikan laughed as she lightly patted Sumire. "Permy, remember Koko?"

_Oh, yes. That doctor with a goofy aura- Kokoroyome._

"Yep. What's wrong? He died?" Sumire joked. It was harsh, but hey, she doesn't know that Yome guy at all. They were mere acquaintances.

"He's free later actually," the brunette said with a small smile. "You could ask him to drive you to your place."

"Oh, he is?" Sumire mockingly answered. She's a girl with money. Why bother hitching a ride over to someone you don't know. She can just call a cab and get to her destination.

"Haha, whatever you say Permy. I'm not free tonight." Mikan grinned and looked up at the ceiling with a daydreaming look. Sumire snorted. How envious Mikan was! She had the perfect boyfriend- _the_ Natsume Hyuuga.

"I'll tell him, kay?" Mikan dashed off without even waiting for any answer.

"Great. JUST GREAT." She grumbled murderously as she walked towards her clinic.

* * *

><p>"D-doctor!" Nonoko, Sumire's secretary called out snapping her fingers on her boss' face.<p>

"Y-yes?" Sumire snapped back to reality. She first blinked her eyes and looked at Nonoko.

"Your appointment with Doctor Yuu got cancelled," said the secretary with a smile. "We can go home early~"

"Oh."

_Now I really need that Yome guy to help me. Everyone I know in this hospital has left. Great. Greaaat. Mikan, you jinx! Why did I had to leave my phone today of all days?_

* * *

><p>"So, fancy meeting you, Sumire~!" Koko smiled, his goofy aloof aura choking Sumire on the inside.<p>

"Mikan said you can take me home tonight." Sumire grumbled, her response barely audible.

Koko only laughed as he opened his car's door for Sumire.

_I just hope he's a quiet driver…_

Just as Koko sat on the car and turned on the engine, he told a joke. A pretty corny one.

"Very funny." Sumire smiled, one of her eyebrows twitching.

The engine roared to life and finally, the car started to move.

_Peace and quiet… Please…_

"Do you know what aircon means?" Koko asked with another dashing smile.

"No," Sumire answered just like how she answers an elder she hates.

"Air continuous~" Koko joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Sumire smiled again. Annoyance obvious in her tone of "laughter."

Suddenly, she felt like she was flying.

'_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! Someone save me! I'm in a lunatic's car!' _She screamed aloud on her head. _'Why did I allow Mikan to drag me to this!'_

Right now, Koko is surpassing every single car. Then finally it all stopped. Her face almost faced the horror of being splat to the transparent glass, but the seatbelt pulled her back before it could all happen. Her head ached. She sighed in relief, thanking the heavy traffic before them.

Koko's cellphone suddenly rang once, twice, thrice and then it came to a halt.

"Could you get that?" And Sumire did.

"Could you read it aloud?"

"_Doctor, you have a referral at Gakuen Hospital._" Sumire read it aloud.

"Could we go there first?" He looked at Sumire seriously. No smile. No anything.

"Yes." She answered immediately. She couldn't believe such a goofy person could have such… responsibility. A referral? At his age? What is he- a prodigy?

Questions came to her in a flash, but she knew one thing:

She acknowledged this man before her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Suggestions? Violent reactions? Go ahead. Tell them to me in a review!**

**There's this thing I would like you all to try: Interview your favorite GA author! Check out my profile. It's on the very top. Try it out! For more details on the event, ask Vanilla Coated Love, Ridley Silverlake, and Eclipse Du Coeur. There are videos of it too! :D**

**Till the next chapter! ^^**

**(Oh and title may change... xD)**

**-Black Maya**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p>Two months have passed since that incident, and Sumire has gotten used to Kokoro's presence.<p>

"Now do you know a very good tongue twister?" Koko asked with a grin.

"What?" She replied with no enthusiasm at all.

"Say Rica Chong and Pikachu." He said. "Ten times."

"Rica Chong Pikachu Rica Chong Pikachu Rica Chong Pikachu Rica Chu—Ah!" She gasped at her mistake. "Tch."

"Hahaha! Your face was hilarious Permy!" He grinned. "You were too serious!"

Butterflies swarmed inside her empty stomach. This was the feeling she was dreading not to have.

"Say, Permy, do you know this doctor named Natsume Hyuuga?" Koko asked.

"Natsume-sama? Of course, I know him! He was the hottest guy back in the university!" Sumire started to ramble on about how cool Natsume was, oblivious to the fact that Koko stopped.

"Oi, Baka, why'd you stop?" She tuned to her heel and placed her hands on her hips, like how an old lady does, except hers was more graceful and well… feminine.

Koko had a shadow on his face and didn't speak for a moment.

"Kokoro?"

"I need to get something…" Koko said and walked away. Sumire could only stare at him until he was lost with the crowd.

_What did I do?_

"Koko, man! What's up?" Asked his best friend, Kitsuneme. "You do know the way to that girl's heart is through cool things, right?"

"No, dude. Sumire isn't like the others. She would prefer the cool me over Hyuuga-hentai!" Koko joked. Even though he knew he was lying.

"Dude, she's expensive!" Kitsuneme continued. "She falls for any guy with abs! Just show him yours, dude!"

"She isn't expensive! I won't woo her if she was a bitch! I've been her friend since we were young!"

"Did she remember you? No. If you want her, use your brains and not your heart." Kitsuneme said seriously.

"I'll handle this matter myself, Kitsuneme." Koko said with a sigh. He looked out and found clouds that would complicate things.

"I better go." He said and left, leaving everything to Kitsuneme.

"Oh, finally!" Sumire sighed. She's been waiting for hours! Koko never showed up… until now.

"Well, usually I would be the first one, so I slowed down." Grinned Koko.

"But I'm the first today." Sumire smirked. "So I'll treat you."

"Nah, we can just buy some bread along the way." Koko said.

Sumire sighed. Why does he love cheap things so much?

"You know, if we get married, I hope I won't end up on the streets." Sumire said. And quickly realizing what she said. She started screaming "Lalalalalalala! You never heard anything! !"

"I heard it perfectly well, Sumire." Koko laughed. His cheeks were burning, but his problem about Sumire vanished. She's finally within his grasp.

"Come on!" Sumire screamed (again) as she let herself in the car.

"Marry me someday?" Koko teased as he drove the car slowly.

"In… December 15." She smiled. "If you can set a marriage on that day, then I will~" Sumire smirked.

"Then I will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (PLEASE READ)**

**Thank you very much for reading! I know the ending was rough, you see, this story was inspired from my parent's love story. It's somehow like that. But they never set up a date. Hahaha!**

**I planned this to be a two-shot. But then, it seems I just cut off a one-shot. Lol.**

**Anyway, no flaming please! Thank you!**

**There's this thing I would like you all to try: Interview your favorite GA author! Check out my profile. It's on the very top. Try it out! For more details on the event, ask Vanilla Coated Love, Ridley Silverlake, and Eclipse Du Coeur. There are videos of it too! :D**

**-Black Maya**


	3. Epilogue

**As requested by Devine Inspiration and Secretive Music.**

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sumire smiled as she saw her reflection on the mirror. Her cheeks were light pink and her lips were bloody red. She wore dangling earrings and a necklace that was made only for her. She was clothed in a simple white dress.

"Is this how a bride normally looks?" She asked her mother.

"Well, that's how I looked like when I was your age!" Her mother exclaimed. "You know, I also asked my mother… And she said I looked like… her too."

"That means we're triplets!" Sumire joked, to which her mom smiled widely. (Her mom thought, "I feel young again!")

"Sumire, congratulations! Your wedding is in two hours!" Mikan and her gang barged in her dressing room. "I can't believe you're finally going to be a… I'll be quiet…"

Sumire's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to be a…? Continue what you were saying, Mrs. Hyuuga."

Mikan ignored Sumire's annoyed comment and instead said, "I'm such a great cupid! I knew Koko-kun had feelings for you!"

'Says the girl who took three whole months to realize Natsume Hyuuga was courting you,' thought the bride.

"Well, anyway, I bet his driver would pick you up soon!" Mikan sheepishly smiled.

One hour later…

The driver still has not arrived, and Sumire has gone impatient. Her friends had left already.

Sumire grabbed her cellphone and started to punch in Koko's cellphone number.

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rings…

Click.

"_Hello, Sumire?"_ Koko answered the phone.

"I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU KOKO IF YOUR DRIVER ISN'T HERE IN **FIVE** MINUTES!" Sumire screamed and hanged up.

In a matter of **ten** whole minutes of waiting, the driver finally arrived.

"I'm so sorry for being late!" The driver bowed many times until Sumire finally spoke up and told him it's time to go.

The day finally ended, the wedding bore Sumire. The reception made Sumire smile. She didn't feel excited through out those events.

But now… she is.

'_Oh my god! I totally forgot that I would be sleeping with… my _husband_ now!_' Sumire thought as she dressed herself up. _'What if we will do _it_ tonight? Oh my god! I'd be pregnant? What if he decided to divorce me? Oh shit, that'd be embarrassing!'_

"Sumire? You done?" Koko knocked on the door. His voice sounded… energized.

"Y-y-yeah! C-coming!" Sumire stammered. She couldn't believe being married… was hard. She opened the door and walked towards the sound of Koko's voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Look!" Koko showed some cards. All of it was from her dad.

She felt homesick.

"Daddy…" She whispered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm kidnapped." Sumire answered.

"Huh?" Koko tilted his head in confusion. "YOU'RE KIDNAPPED?"

"By you." She said. "I want to go home."

"But you are home!" Koko started to sound panicky.

Sumire turned around and then smiled.

"Sumire, d-don't leave me!" Koko started to bawl out.

"Hahaha!"

"Wha- what?" Koko looked confused.

"I was teasing! But yes, I was kidnapped by you! Silly idiot!" Sumire grinned.

_Beep. Beep. You have a text message, Koko-sama, the almight husband of Sumire Yome._

"What was that?" She asked with a frown.

"My cellphone!" He showed his cellphone and looked at the message inside.

He smiled.

"What is it?" Sumire scowled.

"The message I treated today was… discharged! He texted me saying he was sorry for making you late for your- our big day!" Koko beamed.

"So I was almost stood up because of that patient?" Sumire sighed. "Well at least all my worries are gone now."

"Worries?"

"It's nothing, Koko. Let's go to sleep already. It's one in the morning." Sumire made sure Koko, who was busy replying to the message, could hear her yawn.

"Sure thing. I just have to make sure he doesn't overdose himself." Koko replied.

"I'll go on ahead." Sumire yawned again and went for the room.

In a matter of seconds, she fell asleep when she crashed to the bed… WRONG. She started to have weird thoughts that not even she could describe. Her cheeks flushed red when Koko entered the room.

"Sumire," he said. "You're having weird thoughts."

What he said wasn't a question but a statement.

"N-NO! I'M NOT!" Sumire strongly denied.

"Alright." Koko said and pushed Sumire down the bed with him.

"Wha-wha! I'm not ready!" Sumire shut her eyes, waiting for Koko to do his _moves_.

Instead, she heard Koko laughing his ass out on the floor.

"C-calm haha down haha Sumire haha I'm not going to touch you until our honeymoon! Hahahaha!" He continued to laugh when he saw how red Sumire's face was.

"OH SHUT UP AND SLEEP!" She covered herself up with the blanket and quickly went to sleep.

~7 years later~

"Mommy, why did you throw your pillow on daddy's face when you were married?" Asked the seven-year-old daughter of Sumire, Suki.

"Because your dad was making a joke." Sumire answered as she rubbed her big stomach.

"I'll have a baby brother soon?" Suki asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, dear. Now off to bed!" Sumire patted her daughter's head and went out of the room.

"Good thing you skipped about the honeymoon, Permy." Koko, who was idly sitting on the staircase, stated. "And the joke I made."

"Well if I told her then she'd be haunted that her father is a pervert." Sumire scowled.

"Alright, alright. But you were scarred by the thought of me enteri-mfff…!" Sumire placed her finger on Koko before he could continue his _perverted_sentence.

"We better go to sleep. It's not good for my health if I don't sleep early." Sumire said and went inside the master room*.

"Man, I'm still turned on every time she does that." Koko said and went inside the room as well.

O.o.O.o.O

**Author's Note:**

**Just saying this: This was not part of my parent's love story okay? It was only until the :I won't marry you if your driver isn't here yet: part was true. The rest was my own imagination. Haha.**

**Thank you for reading! **

***Master room- It's what they call the room of the husband and wife when they have children. :D**

**-Black Maya**


End file.
